Janelle's Survivor: Germany
Survivor: Germany is the sixth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which began on June 21, 2013 and ended 15 days later on July 5, 2013. The season featured 16 castaways, consisting of 14 brand new contestants chosen through the normal application process, and two returning castaways: Sam B. from Cayman Islands, and Sedona from Tanzania. Alike with Survivor: New Zealand, the returning castaways were divided into tribes. The twist this season was called Perplexing Pearls. Going into the game, the sixteen players were all given a white pearl. The pearl held the power to be able to cast an extra vote towards the person they wish to vote for at Tribal Council. The pearls were able for usage up until the final four, where any remaining pearls would be thrown into the fire. Contestants who were evicted pearl-in-hand were given a choice, whether to give this white pearl to another tribemate, or turn it into a black pearl and give it to a tribemate of your choice, this giving them self votes until they dispose of all white pearls they may have. There were two tribes, both named after Germanic tribes: Salii, wearing near-black colored buffs, and Tubanti, wearing yellow-gold colored buffs. On Day 7, Salii and Tubanti became Tugetsu, named by Cole. The tribe wore red colored buffs. The season ended with Mikayla L. being crowned the winner by a vote of 5-2, which became controversial afterwards having it been revealed that Mikayla L. was the multiple account of Nick M. from Cayman Islands. As a result of this, Nick was banned from playing in the series ever again. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Adam D.' 18, Light Green | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sedona D.' 15, Orange Tanzania | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Brad B.' 18, Blue | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Oliver Z.' 20, Gold | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Simon P.' 16, Black | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Alex S.' 17, TV Star | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Felix L.' 15, Gold | | rowspan="10" | |9 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Avatar A.' 16, Black | | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Kyle K.' 14, Yellow | | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sam B.' 16, Light Green Cayman Islands | | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Stephen J.' 15, Orange | | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Zach L.' 19, Silver | | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Matthew H.' 15, Black | | |22 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cole C.' 21, Light Green | | |2 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Logan E.' 16, White | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Mikayla L.' 18, Yellow | | |2 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Four additional votes were cast against Avatar during a tie-breaker vote. One additional vote was cast against Matthew during a tie-breaker vote. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Episode 1: "Evil is Born" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "Something to Look Out For" *'Immunity Challenge:' Diver Down – The tribes had to race to collect ten coconuts, all having either a letter or being empty, and the first tribe to correctly guess the word being spelled win Immunity. Episode 3: "I Want His Pearl" *'Immunity Challenge:' Teddy Bear Madness – The tribes had to race to collect three teddy bears frrom a ball pit whilst tackling many obstacles. The first tribe to bring back three bears won. Episode 4: "I Gave Them What They Wanted" *'Immunity Challenge:' Boarding Party – Each tribe had to race to get to the other side of the board first to win. Landing next to a member of the opposing tribe unleashes a duel where the loser had to go back to the start. Episode 5: "Let's See Who Is Getting That Gift" *'Immunity Challenge:' Blog Wars – The tribes' blog with the most votes in a certain time limit won the immunity challenge. Episode 6: "My Mouth May Have Costed Me" *'Immunity Challenge:' Equalizer – The contestants were asked simple Survivor trivia and the first tribe to answer correctly won a point for their team, deducting a point from the other team. Episode 7: "Gravely Mistaken" *'Immunity Challenge:' Up The Creek – For the first individual Immunity challenge, the contestants had to find the names of five pictured animals (from a group of ten) in a word search then paddle around a small island to retrieve the five flags with matching images. Episode 8: "I'm Not a Loud Person" *'Immunity Challenge:' Karma Seeker – The players were given a number of Karma, and in order to win a point they had to find a user with or near to this amount of Karma and have the closest answer. Episode 9: "You Do What's Best For Yourself" *'Immunity Challenge:' QUAD – The tribes were given a letter and they had to be the first to say a proper word (object, noun) that began with the posted letter. The first person to answer correctly won a point for their tribe. Episode 10: "Life's a Bitch and Then You Get Voted Out" *'Immunity Challenge:' Get Your Float – The contestants had to become the first player to reach their own personal island by completing puzzles at three different stations along the way. Episode 11: "Sheep Which Blindly Follow His Lead" *'Immunity Challenge:' Power Roller – Endurance: The contestant who managed to survive the longest rolling their ball up and down a steep ramp won the Individual Immunity necklace. Episode 12: "Tonight Will Be The Deciding Factor" *'Immunity Challenge:' Over The Rainbow – The final five contestants had to race to get fifteen Tengaged players, one of each color level, to post on a blog of theirs. The first to complete the rainbow won Immunity. Voting history This person was given a Black Pearl by an eliminated contestant, meaning in this vote they also cast an automatic vote against themselves. This person used one White Pearl, meaning the person they voted for received one extra vote. This person used two White Pearls, meaning the person they voted for received two extra votes. Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Trivia *This is the first season to be set in the Europe Continent. **Survivor: TBA would follow 5 seasons later. *The season replaced what was originally planned to be an All-Stars season. *This was the first season of Janelle's Survivor to include a full-season twist. *This was the first season in which an idol wasn't held nor played for the whole duration. Returning castaways So far, no players from Survivor: Germany have returned for any other season. Category:Janelle's Survivor Series